


The Woman and her Captain

by schrijver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise?, I'm Not Ashamed, Why Did I Write This?, it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijver/pseuds/schrijver
Summary: Fill in the Blanks - your OTP (questions answered with small scenes), 'cause there is no way in the seven hells Tremaine and Nook didn't have an affair back in the "New Enchanted Forest". That first scene together on that abandoned house told me everything my inner shipper heart needed to know.





	The Woman and her Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm still pissed that they killed off one of the most interesting characters in this season so far while leaving someone like Jacinda (who is boring as hell) still alive. Ugh, so I decided to 'fix' things, 'cause Tremaine is such a good character to explore and I can't believe ABC just decided to waste her potential.

**Who’s more likely to find who wearing their clothes?:**

 

When Rogers asked Victoria  _why_ she insisted on sleeping on his shirts, she reasoned on how his clothing were warmer and softer, holding his unmistakable smell of coffee mixed with a very masculine perfume, of which she loved it, and so whenever he is not there due some problems in the middle of the night (aka crime scenes) wearing his shirt made her feel safe.

At the re-beginning of their relationship, she would too wear those sexy lingerie that would drive any one mad, and Rogers surely was, and she would always warn him about the price of the piece and that he shouldn’t just rip it off her body in careless passion – though the first time he did that, she barely minded. After a month or two, Rogers woke up one Saturday morning to find Victoria sitting on their bed, a mug of coffee on one hand, newspaper on the other and glasses on—all while  _only_  wearing his favourite shirt.

It was, by far, the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

And _no_  – he had no trouble ripping it off.

 

* * *

 

**Who initiates hand holding?:**

 

Rogers.

Victoria wasn’t the controlling business woman she once pretended to be, but while she had no trouble with displays of affection, when Rogers held her hand  _in public_  for the first time, during Lucy's birthday party, Victoria was so surprised that she almost dropped her drink, drawing curious eyes to herself.

A blush took hold of her cheeks and she would blame her drinking if her doctor had her to drink anything with alcohol if she really intended on getting pregnant soon.

She cleaned her throat and merely refreshed herself with a glass of orange juice, while Rogers worriedly asked, "Are you alright, love?"

Victoria wanted to ignore him, but that pair of infinitely sweet blue eyes disarmed her in such an irritating way that she ended up very frustrated. She didn’t like giving in. She had been a victim of abuse and abandonment, and was only a pawn in a game of lies and curses created by a woman once called ' _mother_ '.

But when it comes to Rogers, it didn't fell  _wrong_  to give in and tell him about her fears. Because he was genuine and gentle and warm, like the morning sun on a deserted beach, and Victoria found herself melting at his request.

She sighed deeply and turned to him. She almost lost her breath at the sight of his smile, and in his eyes she could not find deceive.

For Rogers  _loved her_  and she didn't know how to handle it.

"You touched me in public."

Rogers' eyes widened slightly, startled by his lover's frankness. Not that he expected anything different—Victoria was not a woman to hold back any thought, looking almost cold for her transparency.

"I...I didn’t know I couldn’t, love."

And then she sighed, this time touching his arm and pressing her body to his.

Rogers smiled, yet confused, "So you can touch me, but cannot I touch you?"

Victoria smiled weakly, "You and me  _now_  like this..." She mentioned to their closeness. "It was something I planned. I initiated it. But you touched me, all of a sudden, I was...unprepared."

Rogers’ eyes softened, "It wasn’t my intention to startle you, love. Forgive me."

Victoria shook her head, expressing no need for apologies, "Just ask me."

And Rogers understood, "Can I hug you?"

She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist, and his hand runs through her now blonde curly hair, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes travelled over her face, wanting for so many things.

"You're beautiful, love," he confessed, and she kissed him. "You're beautiful and I loved the new look."

This time, Victoria believed him.

 

* * *

 

**Who likes having their hair washed by who?:**

 

Both, but in different ways.

Rogers likes it cause it mostly always results on great bath sex. Victoria loves it too, as she has this caring feeling about everyone and everything, and so caring for her lover meant a lot – also, the great sex afterwards was quite rewarding.

 

* * *

 

**Who likes to slow dance?:**

 

Rogers.

He can’t do much due his prosthetic hand, and Victoria doesn't complain. She says she’s too old for complicated dances and while her granddaughter insists on saying she’s young and beautiful, Victoria denies, enjoying the closure brought by the slow dances with her lover after a very romantic date.

 

* * *

 

**Muse that’s more likely to fall asleep with their head in the others lap?:**

 

Rogers, 'cause life as a detective can be very tiring.

He loves it though, to get home and be greeted by his family. Once in a week, Drizella would organize a  _game night_  with lots of food and talking and the whole family was invited: Anastasia, Rogers, Alice, Jacinda, Henry, Lucy, Regina, Facilier, Zelena, Robyn, Chad, Tiana and Naveen. Victoria would never deny her daughters anything, and it’s not foolish to conclude that she just loved cooking for her family – as she never felt free to do so before.

Night would go happy and peaceful, and after everyone left in the first hours of the morning, Victoria would settle down in the couch with her now fiance.

If they had any energy left, they would watch a movie or some stupid TV show about a hospital that Victoria wouldn’t deny to actually love (Anastasia’s influence here). There were times Rogers would tell her about his cases (she would never press him on doing so, but was pleased to know he trusted her that much), Victoria would bring him close to her chest, and he quickly fall asleep with the sound her heartbreak as the most beautiful of lullabies.

When Victoria falls asleep on him, it is just after sex, when she would stretch her whole body lazily with a stupid smile on her lips, only to laugh and talk to her fiance about either stupid or important things. Then, she would sneak up to him and rest her head on his chest, hugging him to herself as a teddy bear.

And in the rare times she spoke while sleeping, whenever Rogers bring this up on the following morning, with even a video to proof his part, Victoria would deny till the end.

 

* * *

 

**Muse that does all the cuddling in a blanket fort?:**

 

Funny enough, but it is Victoria.

She was raised alone, and her demeanour was hardened through the years, and she became cold and harsh.

Once, however, she realized that she needn’t act like that anymore, she had trouble dealing with this kind of _freedom_.

As Rogers was the opposite of her, so passionate and kind, he was also so very patient.

Victoria was grateful, she couldn't stay away from his warmth once it was presented to her after so long. 

So whenever they were alone, she would get a blanket and snuggle close to him, her head over his heart to listen to his heart and smile and then give him a kiss and anything she would’ve called  _foolish_  a few months after the end of the curse. His skin felt warm, needy and her lips would find either his chest or neck or then both and finally his mouth, and if neither of them were too tired, they would make love and it would be Rogers to end up with his head rested between her breasts, and her fingers would comb his hair and both would sleep, completely wrapped on one another.

 

* * *

 

**Who hogs most of the covers at night?:**

 

Victoria, definitely.

She felt ten times more alone in her six years on that tower than Rogers could be if he lived one thousand years, because while he could say he had one woman or two or three or four each night, she had no one by shadows to keep her company. It did increase her now diagnosed  _Nyctophobia_ , and she would wrap herself in blankets to stop nightmares from hunting her mind, as way to keep wondering what might be have someone so close to her to warm her soul.

On their very first night, Rogers had no trouble reading her fears, and it was easy to sneak in between her legs and make her soar.

One night turned into many and their baby grew and they were so happy that didn’t need any more covers. Her body was so beautiful through pregnancy – why hide it? Rogers caught himself staring at her, watching her sleep, curious to see as she changed along their child.

It was a contrast of before—for as Hook, he found solace on random women that had no shame, that didn’t held the same modesty his beloved had on hiding her body in covers even though he had seen it all.

And for Victoria, it was too—as her husband left her alone, and winters became colder, and nightmares were a common thing.

On Hyperion Heights, she wouldn’t even bother. Her goal was to save her child, not to find a man. She had no time for it. Sleeping was no relaxing though, and the longing grew anew along her migraines.

Curse gone, both simply walked to each other and although Victoria had no need to wrap herself with blankets, it was good to know she had  _someone_  to steal them from.

 

* * *

 

**Muse who nuzzles the others shoulder to get them to give them a head rub?:**

 

Rogers.

Victoria used to joke that he was like a pet—a trained dog that would get a prize if well-behaved.

The detective played along, sometimes biting her on the shoulder when he could, claiming to be just an animal to be trained. She laughed, and even when she didn’t, she ended up kissing him back, and her hands ran through his hair (which was softer than hers), and Rogers tilted his head in surrender, sighing with happiness and desire.

 

* * *

 

**How do they share a dessert? Two forks or one?:**

 

It depends on the situation they find themselves.

If it is during a date in a fine restaurant, or simply going to meet up for quick lunch, two forks and two desserts (but Rogers loved trying hers and she loved pretended that she didn’t want to share). When at home on the weekends, Victoria left a stock of ice cream in the refrigerator (cause Anastasia and Alice love it - Drizella too but she deny it - and Lucy used to sleep over once in a week), and Rogers was able to convince to Victoria of sharing some of that ice cream with him whenever they had the house to themselves.

Obviously, she plays dirty on purpose and using that as an excuse to seduce him.

He just loved it when she did that.

"You’re such a tease, love."

Victoria faked her surprise.

"Am I?" She asked, the spoon slipping from her mouth slowly.

Rogers grunted as he let his eyes run through his wife's lips, covered by chocolate.

Oh, he  _loved_ her _._

"I wanna taste you."

Victoria’s eyes darkened, "Show me how much, Captain."

The man took the pot and the spoon from her hands, placing everything on a coffee table next to the couch. Victoria simply allowed him do as he pleased, also delighted as he brought her to sat on his lap.

"Oh, I  _can’t_ wait." he whispered against her ear, and she already could feel him hard between her legs.

It always ended like this—with him only knowing the outcome of the baseball match on the following day (if he had time).

 

* * *

 

**Who gets jealous more easily?:**

 

Victoria and rightly so.

Rogers was a very handsome man and as he solved crimes and saved people, it was expected of him to have admirers. The problem was that those came to be all  _women—_ around their twenties or younger, beautiful and not at all shy to express their "affection" for the handsome detective who worked at the police station.

One day, Victoria went to visit him at work to personally invite him to lunch when she was hit by the sight of her husband  _talking_  to an unscrupulous blonde, idiot and even too pretty, who was flirting openly with him while he did  _nothing_.

Victoria saw raw red and in the end, the girl left the police station very scared...and crying her eyes out.

And while Victoria would smirk proudly, completely pleased with her actions, Rogers could only glare at her.

She didn’t seem to get  _why_.

“What?”

Rogers frowned, "Did you  _really_ have to talk to her like that, love?"

The glare she placed on him was so cold that practically everyone at the police station could feel the tension between her and her husband. Then, she turned and walked away, steadily and hard, her high heels crashing to the ground with the same authority as the villain she once represented.

Rogers followed her and the moment he touched her arm, she let out a dry and loud “ _don’t_ ”, and walked right into her car, driving like mad.

Night arrives, and Rogers thought he would be sleeping on the couch, probably without dinner.

But dinner happened in a disturbing silence that neither Drizella nor Anastasia dared to interrupt. Alice would pretend she didn't notice.

Later, as Rogers already prepared himself to a night on the couch, Victoria pressed him against the wall of their room, and the sex held the type of ferocity he didn't know his wife could possess in half to desperate gasps of " _mine_ " and also " _I love you._ "

Then, Victoria told him he would be sleeping on the couch. She wasn’t angry at him, but she was still angry and very much pregnant and so he didn’t dare questioning.

But when she sneaked up into his embrace in the middle of the night (cause, well,  _nightmares_ ), he simply let her, and while Drizella would roll her eyes to find the couple asleep on the couch, Alice would take a photo and Anastasia would giggle.

On the rare times Rogers got jealous, however, it was when some snobbish men dared to flirt with his wife, trying to join business with pleasure.

Rogers would then walk straight to her and kiss her right in front of everyone.

Victoria would part ways first, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

“And you call  _me_  ‘possessive’.” She mused. “Honestly, Captain, aren’t you too old for that?”

Rogers would complain endlessly, but Victoria would just roll her eyes and shut him up with many kisses, a rather satisfied smirk playing on her lips every time.

 

* * *

 

**Who gets angered more easily?**

 

Victoria, cause a detective’s life holds even greater danger than the life of an ordinary cop, or even a pirate, and the few times he was called in for an occurrence in the middle of the night, it was usually when they were lost with each other, and that was uncomfortable.

Other times, it was because he put himself into danger, in order to save people and ensure their well-being, and that left Victoria mad in anger, because she had lost him once for the selfishness of others and would not bear it one more time.

 

* * *

 

**How do they go to sleep at night?:**

 

Victoria and Rogers didn’t move in right away once they finally got together. They were many things to be solved first, many adjustments for them both and everyone, and this required time.

When they moved in, or rather, Rogers and Victoria bought a new house to settle them, Anastasia, Drizella and Alice, his modesty pleased Victoria as she was free to add her womanly touch to his ways. It wasn’t before long for him to gradually notice the changes in his day to day life—how his clothing were always clean and dry and orderly folded on his wardrobe, or how his food, once reduced to junk, changed into very healthy things. In the morning, he would wake up to the feeling of kisses on his neck and the strong smell coffee. Victoria was very loving to him, she had this way of taking care of others that was something very specific of her character. She had rituals to follow for just about everything—from the moment she woke up until bedtime, which, mind you, was loaded with affection.

When the two of them were on the couch watching TV or just talking, and Victoria realized that Rogers was practically asleep, she would smile and rise, stretch out her hand to him and say:

"Will you join me, Captain?"

Rogers would smirk, hugging her and giving her a hot kiss, asking what she would like them to do—or what she would like him to do with her.

Usually, they ended up making love, making up for all the time lost after so many years, and when it was late at night, knowing that they could not prolong their passion because they needed a night's sleep because, well, the next day would be filled with problems to solve, they nested very close to each other, and she was to hug him first, very tight, and he smiled like a fool to know that despite being such a strong and independent woman, she still preferred to feel him close.

It was not dependency, but necessity.

It was one of those quite nights when he asked her to marry him.

Victoria said ' _yes_ ' in a heartbeat.

Drizella and Anastasia did too, pleased to have a father figure after so long.

And Alice? Well, she loved her new mother and sisters.

 

* * *

 

**Who gets the most shoulder rubs?:**

 

Rogers.

His work almost always involves the use of force, though he almost always wants to avoid it. Sometimes he comes home extremely tired, so that it was enough to throw himself on the bed to quickly fall asleep. He would wake up an hour or two later upon feeling that smell of his wife’s perfume and her hands softly stroking his shoulders, trying to put his muscles into place.

Victoria would then ask, "Must be you to always risk your life to save others?"

But when it was her turn to come home completely exhausted after so much paperwork (usually involving money), Rogers would gently suggest that she sit between his legs, lay her back against his chest while he, using the hand that was left, would make her relax.

She always did.

 

* * *

 

**What are there arguments/fights like? How often do they fight?:**

 

Rare, but when it happened, it was almost as dramatic as a soap opera.

Their reasons did not vary much—and it was always Victoria who began it anyway: either it was her jealousy or the worries of having her husband involved in a dangerous investigation.

Rogers understood her concern.

As for her jealousy? He laughed and it was when he did that that Victoria lost her patience.

But if you think she screamed at him? Of course not. She would be effective in showing her coolness until her husband deeply regretted for underestimating her reasons.

 

* * *

 

**Who is more likely to throw things in fights?:**

 

Neither?

Although Victoria did once throw at him a vase and luckily he was fast enough to evade. Then, he walked to her, pressed her against the wall and made love to her right then, on her living room.

She later confessed in tears to be very scared of what their relationship might become and he assured her that not even if she threw at him an entire building, he wouldn’t leave her.

“Don’t tempt me.” She said.

 

* * *

 

**How do they make it up to each other/apologize after an argument?**

 

Whenever they fought and things were  _that_  serious and either one of them was too stubborn to forget and apologize, Drizella would make a desperate call:  _"Apologize at once! Things are a living hell here!"_

It was not every time Rogers apologized, because there were times when Victoria exaggerated on her actions.

When they made up, on his own initiative, it was a complete contrast of when they fought. Because the sex was very rough and used to leave marks that would take days to disappear.

The first time happened to be on summer and Victoria had her neck and arms covered in purple after a night on her living room, so she was forced to wear long sleeves and a kerchief on a hot day, and her employees stared at her in confusion, wondering if she was feeling sick.

At lunch, they all meet at home, and as Alice didn’t get it, she asked, “Aren’t you too hot?”

The sound of Drizella’s face-palm echoed through the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

**Do they have nicknames for each other?:**

 

 _"Nook"_  was the most obvious of answers, but it was not something exclusive to Victoria. Lucy called him that way, and then, " _Grandpa._ "

Rogers would never call her " _Rapunzel_ " because it would bring her terrible memories, but sometimes he would call her " _my lady_ ," in a hint of when they first met, and Victoria would laugh openly and say:

"Why, thank you, captain."

Oh, it really turned him on when she called him  _like that_.

 

* * *

 

**Caring for each other while ill, how does the other muse go about it?:**

 

Rogers was more likely to get sick due his exposure to everything and everyone, but Victoria was who was the most common victim, because the amount of work she had sometimes was so much that her eating habits were harmed by it, and her immune system got weaker to the point she couldn’t even leave bed.

Rogers would then ask Drizella to take over the business while he would try to take a day or two off duty to take care of his wife.

Victoria, as you might expected, was stubborn and insisted that she would be alright, and then Rogers would be forced to bring Lucy to keep an eye on her grandmother.

As Victoria could not say ' _no_ ' to the little girl, they both spend all day together, and Ella joined them, cooking and making sure her stepmother was taking her medicine correctly.

When it was Rogers who got sick, he delighted himself in doing nothing and staying all day in bed, and Victoria was quick in giving her staff a day off so she could take care of her husband.

"It was not like they need more reasons to like you, is it?" She mused, and Rogers laughed.

 

* * *

 

 **Muse that says** **‘I** _ **told you so**_ ’ **, after they come home from the beach and other muse is burnt to a crisp while whining how bad it hurts for not listening and putting on sunblock after the other muse repeatedly told them they’d get burnt?:**

 

Victoria, definitely.

Rogers could be a sea wolf (as he loved to say), but he was never very careful with himself—his bohemian times were clear in his mind, even though he had abandoned them.

But when Lucy suggested a family trip to the coast, Victoria just had to plan everything—she even bought a house close to the beach. While Henry and Ella told her that it was too much, Lucy was so very happy, and Rogers, Alice, Anastasia, Drizella, Regina, Facilier, Zelena, Robyn and Chad joined them, as could anyone resist Lucy's puppy eyes?

Well, no one.

The sun was opportunely strong on that day and the breeze was very shallow. Alice said it had something to do with a storm coming late afternoon, and Victoria was afraid to question the girl's words for suspecting they were indeed true.

However, always ahead, Victoria made everything she could to make her granddaughter enjoy the day to the fullest.

Regina and Facilier walked by the beach hand in hand (quite content on this new honeymoon stage of their relationship).

Zelena tried as much as she could to make Robyn bond with Chad—which didn’t prove to be a difficult task, as her fiance had been so understanding. He was the first father figure Robyn ever had and Zelena loved him more every day.

Drizella loved the beach, but her skin burned too easily, so she stayed under an umbrella, a pair of sunglasses hanging on the bridge on her sunblock covered nose while she read a book.

Lucy wanted to play in the water (naturally) with her aunt Anastasia.

Victoria insisted that they to put on some extra sunblock to prevent burns. But when she suggested the same to her husband, he laughed:

"There is no need for that, love. The sun is not that strong."

Victoria gave him a look that made his smile disappear instantly.

"Once you get all sore and won’t let anyone sleep, don't dare coming to me complaining,  _Captain_."

Rogers gave her a short kiss and went to check on Henry, who was planning on trying to surf.

Lucy, however, reluctantly allowed her mother to pun on some sunblock over her skin, but she left murmuring about looking like a penguin.

Ella covered her mouth to prevent a laugh, and Alice did so openly.

"She looks ridiculous." She said, but her smile disappeared when she got Robyn smirking at her with a bottle on sunblock on her hand. “Oh, no, no, no—!”

Robyn shook her head, "You’re not leaving my side without it."

Alice pouted, but relented, then pulled Robyn by the hand and they ran off down the beach to walk and play.

"What do you think there will be their careers?" Victoria wondered. Ella seemed confused. “As adults, I mean. Ana and Lucy. A doctor? A lawyer? An engineer? A writer? Both are extremely intelligent for their age. I know Anastasia's teacher is very pleased with her development and Lucy told me about that project of hers. I wonder if they have plans already.”

“And you will do anything to help them out.” Ella pointed out.

Drizella snorted, not taking her eyes from her book as she spoke, “Knowing Mother, she already has Ana’s and Lucy's college and wedding paid up.”

Victoria shot her child piercing eyes, “I would be only looking after my family.”

"And we believe you.” Ella smiled. “I do feel she's too young to decide. Ana is more likely to know already. She's fifteen now. I personally think she’ll be a doctor. She is a huge fan of  _Grey’s Anatomy_. She likes taking care of people – as she did to us all. It's a natural talent."

"Yes, it is." Victoria spotted Anastasia in the distance, playing happily in the water, and the day passed without much trouble.

When Alice's words took effect, however...

 _"It's raining!"_  Lucy shouted, running and jumping happily.

Everyone on the beach acted like it was a tropical storm, and Victoria and Ella collected everything with Henry’s help. Hook came back quickly with Lucy in his arms (the girl complained a lot).

When they returned to the beach house Victoria had no trouble on buying just for this trip, they found Alice, Robyn, Zelena and Chad already dressed in casual clothes and watching a movie.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed at the sight of both. "What are you doing here?"

Alice shrugged, "Going to rain anyway, so we came back early. And you, little penguin? Didn’t want to stay in the water with your friends?"

Lucy made a face and showed out her tongue, and Alice imitated her.

"Alright, ladies.” Ella knelled next to Lucy. “You—time for a bath. I'll go next. Henry?"

"Just behind you, dear.” Henry followed his wife into the bedroom.

"Were is Aunt Regina?” asked Robyn.

“They weren’t with us when the storm arrived.” Drizella answered. “They’re probably stuck in some place till the rain is gone.”

"Well, too bad for them." said Alice out of nowhere. "I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

"Of course. What about family-size pizzas?" Drizella suggested, and Victoria nodded with a smile.

“Anything you like.”

Drizella picked up the phone.

"Hurry, sister." Anastasia breathed excitedly. “I’m starving.”

Victoria wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "And what did you think of your first day in the beach?"

Anastasia had a special gleam in her eyes, "It's beautiful, Mother. Different. There were so many people."

"Yes, there was plenty." Rogers came out of nowhere. He hugged Victoria from behind, taking her by surprise.

"Rogers!" Victoria gave him a slight nudge, and the detective released her quickly, hissing in pain.

"What’s wrong?" Anastasia asked worriedly.

Rogers grimaced, "Well, let's just say I stayed in the sun a little too long."

Victoria raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, unimpressed, "Because you didn’t hear me."

Rogers became defensive, "Well, I never needed that thing when I was a pirate."

"You never expose your skin the way you—" She closed her mouth at the realization that it would be a pointless discussion. " _Stubborn man._ What am I going to do with you?"

Rogers grinned, "Take care of me?"

In the background, Alice's voice sounded disgusted, "Uh, get a room you two!"

Drizella, who was trying to order some pizzas on the phone, sighed loudly, and said in a tone of authority and warning,  _"I’m trying to speak here!"_

"What?" Rogers pretended to be misunderstood. "A man cannot want his wife to take care of him?"

“You can, but we don’t need to hear it." Anastasia said.

“Yes, thanks a lot.” Drizella agreed, still on the phone, "Oh, wait, sorry. it's—Yes, yes, four pizzas. No, it's not far, I promise."

Sighing, Victoria took the husband by the hand and took him to their room. After a cold shower, she stayed at least half an hour caring for his burns.

Regina and Facilier, who took longer to get home due to the rain and the things they might’ve done on a secluded part of the beach, to see the deplorable condition the pirate was in, laughed for a few good minutes before being asked by him if they could cast any healing spells.

Victoria interrupted the couple before they could respond, "Don’t tell me you're not tempted to leave him like this?"

While Facilier laughed openly, and Regina said, "Would you rather listen to his complaints all night?"

Victoria sighed, “Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

**Your otp has a newborn baby, who gets up in the middle of the night when he/she cries?:**

 

Both.

Victoria is that type of mother, the worrying one, the one who plans it all, thinking at what its best for her children. The electronic babysitter was next to her side of the bed, and she was always alert to any movement. For the first few months, even if exhausted, she would leave her bed in the middle of the night and go to the baby's room, always checking if everything was all right.

Rogers understood her fear, her distress, but he tried at all costs to help as best he could, assuring his wife that the baby was well—that no one would take him away, that Gothel would never harm their family.

To Victoria, it was hard to believe, but she worked hard to.

Rogers then created a routine. Drizella was kind enough to buy him a baby sling wrap carrier so he could hold the baby with no problems. Rogers was never so happy and Drizella blushed, not yet used to people thanking her for anything.

On that day, Victoria was caught by the door frame, her eyes filled with tears she quickly tried to wipe. Asked if all was well, Victoria just smiled and practically ran to hug her daughter, whispering many apologies and confessions of love.

Drizella could not keep the strong facade up for two seconds and bursted into tears.

It was a very happy moment indeed.

 

* * *

 

**Your muse’s of the otp reaction to finding the others crying about something? And how do they make them feel better?:**

 

Rogers cried when he met his daughter—his beautiful Alice.

Victoria cried as she apologized to Drizella.

They both cried when sharing warm kisses and words of confession. Victoria promised her love, and Rogers professed his protection, and vice versa.

And yes, they ended up smiling.

 

* * *

 

**What would they be like as parents?:**

 

They are just great.

Victoria had already proven what she was capable of for her children. She turned the world upside down to save Anastasia. She had done the same to Drizella and Lucy and now Alice as well.

Rogers was so happy to learn he was a father. The moment he placed his eyes on Alice, he was in love. He wanted to protect her, to keep her from harm, and to kill any men that might want to even look at her. She was his little princess, more precious than any treasure he may had found on his travels, and she deserved the world.

Drizella was a little jealous of it, while Anastasia didn’t expect much, but Rogers knew they felt out place, so he tried to care for them in the same way.

It wasn’t long before he loved Drizella and Anastasia as much as he did to Alice, and Victoria loved him for it.

 

* * *

 

**What would they have been like as childhood sweethearts?:**

 

They wouldn’t.

Period.

 

* * *

 

**Who initiates taking a bath together?:**

 

Victoria, most of the time.

Rogers always arrives home after her, and she would advise him a hot bath before dinner. And sometimes, when they were by themselves at home, her curiosity would take best of her and she would check on her husband, if he was well or needed assistance.

He would say ' _no, thank you'_ and give her a kiss, to which she would not deny, and in seconds her clothes formed a bundle on the floor.

She would then allow the water to soak her body, and was quite happy and at peace to feel a pair of strong arms around her.

He would taste of her breasts, and she would caress his shoulders, biting on his neck while he squeezed her ass. She would resist little or perhaps nothing, and he would press her against the wall, wrapping a leg around his waist and kissing her for what seemed hours and then finally making love to her.

It was awkward, for sure he had only one hand to support her body, but they always found a way, and the prolonging moments while they tried to a comfortable position was an exquisite torture.

When it was Rogers who initiates contact, it is usually on weekends and his wife was relaxing in the bathtub, sometimes even asleep, and to simply contemplate her naked and wet body, Rogers was mad with desire.

He would wake her with a kiss and a mischievous hand travelling between her legs.

Victoria would take his face and start a long, warm kiss until she could no longer prevent the moans in response to the unobtrusive touches of her husband.

"Take off your clothes. Take it all." She would command him, and he, her humble servant, would obey her without delay, and join her in the bathtub, pulling her into his lap, and she would ride him till both were spend...and there was water everywhere.

It was strange to think that when they showered together, "bathing" was the least they actually did.

 

* * *

 

**Who likes who playing with their hair?:**

 

Rogers, and Victoria took a long time to learn to enjoy his caresses.

Being also the one named  _Rapunzel_ , one can imagine that her hair is that part of her body of which she cares the most, and perhaps the most sensitive.

It her case, her hair had not been a source of power, but of terrible memories. It took her years to have her hair turned into dark brown waves, and she was relieved to see that her daughters had not inherited the blonde trances that once had been hers.

When she first slept together with Nook back in the Enchanted Forest, it was on a drunken moment, passionate, and both weren’t thinking of anything but their own pleasure, so why bother if he pulled her hair back to kiss her neck?

Much later, she found herself free from the curse imposed upon all. But that cracking fear was still alive. She would see herself in the mirror blonde again in the exception that no innocence existed in her soul but the urge to save her family at prices that would not matter if the outcome of her deal was positive.

With Rogers, inside and outside the curse, Victoria felt more insecure than ever before.

First because she hadn’t dare hoping he want to live the  _what could’ve been_ , and when he pressed her against the wall of her living room, ripped off her clothes, and made love to her in the middle of a rainy night, Victoria again paid no mind to have her hair pulled, or to get bites in her neck, or to speak out her passion, much less if she looked like a mess in the end.

She felt alive and beautiful. Because if there was one thing Rogers was an expert about, it was about making her feel precious—and so very much  _wanted._

Rogers loved her enough to make her believe what they have was worthy. He wanted her so badly that she felt like drowning on his affection, his lust, his love.

And if he liked to play with her hair after making love to her, she would simply let him, sighing happily and quietly.

 

* * *

 

**The place they mostly likely accidentally fall asleep together?:**

 

The couch. It was almost routine, and very interesting. The whole family arrived very tired from work and after a good shower and a good dinner, they snuggled on the couch for a good movie or just some sports game to which only Anastasia, Alice and Rogers would pay attention to.

When they decided to talk, Rogers would fall quickly, exhausted.

Victoria would take her girls to the kitchen so they could talk privately, but not before Alice and Anastasia took several pictures of Rogers’ expressions while he slept. Victoria’s heart was filled with hope at seeing the bond they had managed to build together.

As to Drizella, it was harder, the girl being so guarded. Victoria knew it was her fault, and she tried to mend it at all costs.

So whenever she talked to her girls, Victoria would bring Drizella to sit closer to her, and then ask about her day, even if they had spend it together in her office.

Drizella would tell her everything with unprecedented enthusiasm, and Victoria wondered how her daughter could see beauty on a stressful day. But the girl loved to talk, and to have her mother as a sincere listener was all she ever dreamed of.

They would sometimes talk about business, and Victoria was pleased by the her daughter’s insight. It was like knowing her, finally, and recognizing herself in every trace, every word, every expression or sarcastic comment.

Anastasia was gentler, young and sweet, and her adaptation to this new world was gratifyingly simple—Alice helped her a lot and their bond as step-sisters was strong. Alice, to Victoria at least, had been a challenge, as she obviously never had a mother and so felt more at ease with her father than with a step-mother, and Victoria was not jealous, nor worried or hurried, for each time she saw them together, she realized they were a copy of each other.

Late in the evening, her girls sleeping in their rooms, Victoria would return to the living room to find her husband sleeping so deeply that it would be a sin to wake him. As the couch was very comfortable, Victoria would go to her room, get a blanket, and return to the living room, snuggling into her husband's arms.

Rogers would hug her insatiably, murmuring inconsistencies in his sleep, and Victoria would kiss him, wishing ' _good night_ '.

And it was  _indeed_  a good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
